


Destruyelo todo.

by justbat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbat/pseuds/justbat





	Destruyelo todo.

Me gustaría poder pedirte que si un día yo ya no regreso, no me busques. No quiero que encuentres mi cuerpo mutilado, destruido, porque ya no voy a estar ahí. Ya no seré yo.  
Evítate ese dolor. No me busques. No quiero que veas mi cuerpo hecho pedazos.  
Si por algún motivo te toca verlo, entonces recuerda esto: ya no soy yo, ya no estoy ahí. No sufras por mi cuerpo. Ya no seré yo.  
Pero sí quiero pedirte que lo destruyas todo. Rompe el mundo, quema todo. Que las autoridades tengan miedo de ti, de los que me aman, y que por ese miedo a perder lo material actúen, para que yo sea la última. Por favor, destrúyelo todo. No dejes que nadie me olvide, pinta mi rostro por todo el país para que todos sepan que aquí es peligroso ser mujer.  
Que arda el país, que se destruya todo, hasta que un día entiendan que no exageramos, que no somos histéricas y que reconozcan que la violencia de género existe.  
Si ya no vuelvo, tienes que saber que me fui amándote. Y en nombre de ese amor te suplico: destrúyelo todo.

-Eliana Bernal, Ciudad Juárez Chihuahua, 17 de febrero de 2020.


End file.
